Wheeled vehicles, especially lawn care equipment such as lawn mowers and tractors, are often required to traverse up and over curbs in order to access grass and work areas (e.g., so that the lawn mower can cut the grass). Jumping curbs or bumping against curbs to traverse up and over curbs causes wear and tear on the vehicle and equipment, often resulting in broken or bent wheels and suspension parts, cracked transmission parts, damaged cutting blades and damage to hydraulics. Typically, wooden boards or other elongate members have been used to assist in traversing curbs, but boards and similar devices often break, slip, are cumbersome, and depend on the worker to use and keep available. Continued improvements to ramps and mounting systems for assisting wheeled vehicles in traversing curbs are sought. It is to the provision of ramp systems and methods thereof meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.